


APH | 独仏 | An acid trip

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: # one shot , porn without plot# 疲劳&报复性驾驶，道德低下，但分级只介于T和M之间# implied Pruhun





	APH | 独仏 | An acid trip

他们在门厅里接吻，雨水顺着被淋湿的外套落下，直到弗朗西斯意识到自己正站在水塘里。

“你到底要不要我进去？”他向后退缩，试图推开德国人的胸膛，不幸地踩到了另一双鞋。

路德维希及时抓住了本该摔倒的他。他们同时看向地面：一双高跟鞋无辜地躺倒在他们之间。

“……真有你的。”弗朗西斯轻声说，荒谬地产生出一团巨大到挤压内脏的怒火。这使他勇敢地瞪视着路德维希的脸庞。

一片昏暗中，他看不清恋人的表情。这也许使得事情更糟糕了。

“什么？”

“还有个姑娘。”冰冷的雨水让他声音打颤。或者不仅是雨的错。

“我想是的——”

是的？“操，你忘了告诉她今晚别来？”他想挣脱他们相握着的手，气极反笑，尽管从任何角度来说他都没理由如此生气，鉴于他自己多次表示过对开放关系的欣赏，也鉴于今早路德维希在走廊上坐等了两个钟头才意识到办公室里空无一人：所有说法语的雇员都翘班了，不用说，是在他的表率之下。

“你生气了。”德国人慢吞吞地说。

弗朗西斯努力表现得仍然怒火中烧的样子，但正越来越困难：那头总是梳得一丝不苟的头发被雨水毁坏了，几绺碎发凌乱地垂落到眼前。他忽然感到干渴。

他痛恨自己总是对这个人毫无办法。

“你花了那么久才让我到你家来。”他竟天真地以为是德国人审慎的性格作祟。

路德维希将手移向他的脸和脖颈。他仍然看不清对方的表情：银月泼溅出斑斑血迹，剩余的都被隐匿。他只能闭上眼睛接受一个新的吻。

“是我哥哥。”吻断开的时候，路德维希低声说。

弗朗西斯这才想起来路德维希的确有那么一个哥哥，但又如何？

“是他带回来的姑娘，不是我。”

操。是他妈的基尔伯特让他显得如此愚蠢狭隘。

等等……

“你知道这事。”

“当然。”

“看来不是第一次了。”

轮到路德维希发出了轻笑：“很久，很久了。”

他扬起眉毛：“你知道他们今晚也在？”

“我不知道，”路德维希的手指开始玩弄他的头发，“我也不知道你会因此生气。”

他感到脸上发热。“咳，我弄错了……我很抱歉。”

“我很喜欢。”

他看着蓝眼睛中的斑斑血迹。话说回来，月亮是什么时候出来的？

“他们会在沙发上做吗？”

“……什么？”

弗朗西斯把手指伸到另一件衬衫被掖到西装里的部分。“沙发，客厅里最大的家具。”

他顺着路德维希的目光往房子深处看去。紧靠着光秃秃墙壁的，是同样空荡的黑色皮沙发。

路德维希欲言又止地挣扎了好一会儿，终于说道：“我想没有，那恐怕得花很长时间打扫。”

“沙发也不算赖。”他一跃而起。看到恋人皱紧的眉头，忽然产生了想要捉弄回去的念头：“还是说，你宁愿我先回去，今晚就到此为止？”

他们在一片漆黑中看着对方。女人发出的，令人浮想联翩的呻吟隐隐约约地沿着楼梯飘荡了下来。

“似乎是个漫长的夜晚。”他无辜地说。

路德维希小声说了句脏话，一把抓住他的衣领，第三次亲吻他。这总算是个真正的，开场白式的吻了：嘴唇尝起来有酒液的味道。

他们纠缠着陷进一堆弹簧和海绵之间。喘息声在黑暗中听起来是如此响亮——

“我记得你从来没学会控制自己的声音。”路德维希边给他解开扣子边哑声说。

“你要是能温柔点，我就勉为其难地考虑一下。”

“不能。”路德维希干脆地说，急躁地挤压了一下他的身体。他不禁低呼出声：“路易！”

立刻被松开了一点。“你不喜欢？”

“他们，”弗朗西斯咬字很重地说：“会发现的。”

“他们都不在乎自己会被发现。”

弗朗西斯不得不承认这说到了点子上。“那么，我能在这儿过夜吗？”

“想吃早饭都行，”德国人停顿了一下，“只要你能忍受碱水面包。”

“够可怜的，”他怜爱地捧住恋人的脸，单纯地亲了亲前额，“让法国人喂饱你吧。”

“正饥肠辘辘。”

弗朗西斯又一次升起了顽皮的点子：“你希望我听上去像个女人吗？我或许能做到——”

“做你自己。”他的恋人温柔地用手指梳了梳他的头发。雨水让它显得更鬈曲，闪亮了。

“我们都需要一条毛巾。”他轻快地说。路德维希摇了摇头。

“浴室也在楼上。”

 

弗朗西斯昏昏沉沉睡着又迷糊着醒来，觉得有点冷：尽管正被另一个更高大的人抱着。

他不想弄醒他：看着他睡着的样子所能产生的感情足以真切地填满他的心。

但路德维希还是跟着他醒过来了：“早安。”

“太早了，”他笑着用鼻子碰了碰对方的鼻子，“猜猜是什么唤我起来的？”

“他们下楼来找水喝？”

弗朗西斯翻了翻眼睛：“他们可以去喝浴缸里的水……！其实，是外面的……”

他不说了。

他们向朦胧透亮的窗外望去。夜空正呈现出某种蓝色。

弗朗西斯没有说的是，这转瞬即逝的颜色让他生动地想起了恋人的眼睛，和他们初次相遇时的情形。


End file.
